


Forged in Fire

by LesboDyke



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, i hate myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: While held prisoner, Weiss develops a bond with Vernal.





	Forged in Fire

At first, Vernal found the Schnee girl intolerable. She was up herself, privileged and the kind of person who Vernal would have normally simply mugged and left for dead.  At first, Vernal was going along with the ransom idea simply for the money, despite her belief that killing the girl would have been easier for all of them.

After Weiss' first escape attempt, Vernal kept a closer eye on her. She took guard duty for all her waking hours, was the only one allowed to enter the cage alone and present Weiss with enough food to keep her alive, and nothing more.

They were never meant to talk, but seeing how Weiss wasn't fighting them and seemed genuinely amused that they were trying to negotiate with her father, Vernal had to ask.

"My Father would rather you kill me." Weiss spoke the words as if they were the start of some grand joke. "At least then he could pretend I was better than he see's me, and he doesn't have to worry about me bringing further shame on his precious family name."  
Vernal had no response. So she scoffed, rolled her eyes and moved away. But still she watched, sitting nearby.

Her eyes tracked all of Weiss' movements, watching as the other girl stretched and moved, before sitting with her legs crossed and closing her eyes. And Vernal began to wonder. She wondered if she would be so calm, imprisoned and surrounded with seemingly no way out. And then she wondered quite  _ why _ Weiss was so calm. And why she thought half of what they were doing was just a joke. But she didn’t speak to her again that day.

Their next conversation came after they had gotten back some communication from Jacques Schnee. He wanted proof that Weiss was still alive. A photo of her.

“Stand.” Vernal demanded, glaring down at Weiss. Her command was obeyed, albeit with agonising slowness. But with her hands still bound, there wasn’t really any other way for Weiss to move. Vernal motioned in some of the other bandits, one holding a scroll and the other a pair of scissors.  
“Behave.” Vernal took the scissors and approached Weiss. Weiss took a step away, frowning deeply.

“What are you doing?”

“Proof. For your father.”

“Why? He’s never going to pay you for me. He’s probably already telling people I’m dead.” Vernal scoffed, grabbing Weiss’ arm and pulling her forward. The scroll was raised and a video was taken of Vernal hacking her way through Weiss’ ponytail, holding up the hair once it was off. They left, once they had their trophy. And it was bagged and set up to be sent back to Jacques Schnee. Clear proof that Weiss is still alive.

By candlelight, Vernal returned to Weiss’ cage, carrying the scissors again.

“I don’t think I have any more hair for you.” Weiss muttered, sitting again. Vernal rolled her eyes, setting the candle on the ground.

“Shut up.” Vernal moved until she was stood behind Weiss, crouching a little. “I was rough before. You shouldn’t be going back into the world like this, let me fix it. If you move, it’ll end up more fucked up.” Vernal spoke each word in the exact same harsh tone, but her grip on Weiss’ head was surprisingly soft.

Not wanting to be stabbed in the head, Weiss sat still and let Vernal snip away further at her hair. The candle was beginning to sputter and die by the time Vernal straightened.

“There.” Vernal paused, before pulling the bread roll she’d hidden away out of her clothes and tossing it on Weiss’ lap. “And here. Make sure that’s gone by morning.” Vernal lifted the candle and exited the cage before any questions could be asked of her.

It became a strange tradition. Once the torches had been dimmed, Vernal would approach Weiss’ cage. Weiss never knew what excuse Vernal gave to her guards, but she didn’t feel the need to ask.

Vernal would bring extra food, some days. Other days it was water. And Vernal would sit near to Weiss, but just out of reach, and ask questions.  
At first they had been about her Father. Weiss had explained why Jacques wouldn’t pay for her, why he was probably already telling people she was dead, why their plan was doomed, and a little stupid.  
But steadily, Vernal’s questions became more personal. About Beacon, and Team RWBY. And then just about Weiss. What she liked to do, the kind of books she enjoyed reading, where she’d learned to fight like she did.

“What about you?” Weiss asked, finally, after answering another question. This time about the kind of food she enjoyed.

“What?”

“What about you? What food do you like?” Weiss could tell she’d shocked Vernal. This wasn’t how these conversations went, Weiss didn’t ask questions, she answered them. There was a few moments of silence, before Vernal spoke.

“Sticky buns.” She couldn’t look at Weiss, not really knowing how to share about herself. “They’ve always been something I enjoyed.” Weiss was grinning.

“Looks like we both have a sweet tooth.” Vernal nodded. Another moment of silence, before Vernal stood suddenly, snatched up her candle and exited the cage. Weiss sighed, lowering her head so that she could rub her hands over the skin. She honestly thought she’d been getting somewhere, but perhaps she’d pushed too far.

Weiss never got the chance to ask, as the next morning she was rudely awoken by banging against the bars of her cage.

“Up!” A voice demanded. It was not Vernals, but one that Weiss dreaded. Raven. Weiss stood as quick as she could manage, trying to drag her brain into full functionality. Raven pulled open cage and gripped at Weiss’ arm, yanking her free.  
“Run and I’ll slit your throat.” Weiss nodded, knowing better than to ask what was going on. If it had been Vernal, she may have been able to get away with it. But with Raven, Weiss had no doubts that her threat would be followed through with.

She was dragged through the camp, shoved and forced to move through unfamiliar terrain. Having not walked any further than pacing her cage in quite a while, Weiss stumbled a lot, but she didn’t complain.  
They reached a clearing in the middle of the camp, and Raven shoved Weiss forward. She was surrounded. For the first time since she found out that Winter wasn’t in Mistrel, Weiss was afraid. She couldn’t see Vernal anywhere in the crowd, and every face she saw was an angry one.

“We have been lied to!” Raven proclaimed, and Weiss’ fear built further. “We have wasted time and resources for no reason!” Weiss was anxiously attempting to locate a break in the wall of people, trying to find an escape route. “The money is not coming. We have kept her alive for nothing. Now is the time to rectify that!” The crowd began to press forward, and Weiss became frantic as she attempted to locate some way to escape.

“Enough!” Vernal’s voice boomed from somewhere behind the wall of people. But no one stopped. The fear of her was being overruled by their thirst for blood. Weiss was powerless against them. She had no dust, no weapon, and no strength to summon a Glyph. She was going to die.

Weiss screwed her eyes shut as she felt the bandits press in closer. Hands were grabbing at her now, blades nicked her skin, someone gripped her hair and yanked her head back, leaving her throat exposed.  
And then it stopped. There was suddenly no one touching her.

“Weiss!” Vernal’s voice snapped Weiss back to the moment. Myrtenaster flew through the air, tossed from Vernal’s hand. Weiss was amazed that she caught her sword, but was grateful for it. She sliced her own bonds and turned. All of her remaining would be attackers were backing away, and Weiss stumbled as she made to step towards Vernal. It took her a moment to realise that she was stumbling over a body.  
“Don’t follow us if you value your continued existence.” Vernal threatened the remaining bandits, once Weiss was within her reach. Vernal took Weiss’ hand and tugged, encouraging her further away. “Let’s go.” Her voice was quieter as she spoke directly to Weiss. Almost softer. Weiss nodded, allowing Vernal to lead her out of the camp and onto the main road leading towards the nearest populated area.

“So…” Weiss spoke finally, chewing her lip and unable to stop the slight grin. “Want to go and get some sticky buns?"


End file.
